


He Wanted and so He Punched

by artsyspikedhair



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Anger Management, Ballet, Bullying, Gay Male Character, Homophobic Language, M/M, Minor Violence, Sports, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4935214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsyspikedhair/pseuds/artsyspikedhair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas Friar was born into the world screaming with his tiny hands already in fists, and that describes the first part of his life.  Lucas Friar cried as a child, and then as he grew up, learned crying wasn't manly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Wanted and so He Punched

**Author's Note:**

> Note: The word fag is used negatively in this, as well as mentions of bullying. Also Lucas is aware Zay does ballet, because they are BEST FRIENDS, and that pissed me off so much in the show!

Lucas Friar was born into the world screaming with his tiny hands already in fists, and that describes the first part of his life. Lucas Friar cried as a child, and then as he grew up, learned crying wasn't manly. So Lucas did what he had done since birth, in order to get what he wanted, he lashed out. 

Lucas Friar did not want much. He wanted to play baseball and basketball, and to train horses, and to make friends. His parents gave in to letting him join the Little League team after he threw a tantrum and learned his lesson by getting a time out, because they knew if he wanted something enough to scream about it, it was probably important. He already had a barn in the backyard. 

Sports taught Lucas discipline. They taught him how to work with others, how to transform his anger into something more powerful. It was through sports that Lucas learned how to make friends, and while he wasn't the most likable on the team, he did make friends. He made one friend who would change his life forever when he was eight years old. That friend was Isaiah Babineaux. 

Isaiah liked to be called Zay. He told the team on the first day, and when one of the boys decided he was going to call Zay Isaiah because "that's your real name!"; Lucas punched the boy. He got yelled at by the coach, and neither boy got put in the game that day, but Zay and Lucas were inseparable from that day on. 

Lucas and Zay went to the same school in third grade. They became a pair of troublemakers, no teacher wanted to deal with Zay's quick wit and Lucas' angry demeanor and refusal to do homework. Lucas was the only one who knew Zay was secretly fascinated by poetry and horror stories; and that he did ballet, and Zay was the only one who knew Lucas had never learned to do multiplication. Together Lucas taught Zay how to wrestle like on T.V, and Zay taught Lucas basic math. It was a trade-off type of friendship, where both parties benefited. Zay's jokes often made him popular with the older girls, which some of the boys didn't like. Lucas was always around to threaten or beat whoever tried to attack Zay; and if that meant he spent more time in the principal's office than in class, well, he wasn't complaining. 

It was in fifth grade, around the boys who disliked Zay where Lucas first learned what the word fag meant. It was what Zay walked like after two years of ballet classes. It was what any boy who dared to hug his friend after a basketball game for more than two seconds was. It was everywhere and nowhere and had no definition to Lucas other than bad. He did not want to be a fag, so he kicked the boys down until they begged for mercy before grabbing Zay's hand and running home which was always Zay's house. He only hugged Zay for more than two seconds when they were alone. 

But Lucas found himself grabbing Zay's hand more often while running home in the fifth grade than he had in fourth and third. He found himself hugging and wrestling with him more too, and spent more nights at Zay's house than his own. At first he attributed this to his parent's fighting, his mom moving to New York in the middle of the year. And it was true that he needed comfort. 

But Lucas also wanted something, something he couldn't beat out of anyone but himself. He found himself dreaming of dark eyes and brown skin and a smile that could put the sky to shame. He found himself staring more often too, and so one night he googled "Boys in love with boys" and discovered another meaning to the word fag, one with a real definition. A scary definition. His definition. 

Lucas found himself distancing from Zay after this, because he still didn't want to be a fag, to be gay and if he stopped spending so much time with him, maybe the feelings would disappear. He spent most of sixth grade in denial, and finally everything came to a tipping point in May.

Lucas kissed Zay during a sleepover, and Zay was shocked, to say the least. He didn't like Lucas back, and Lucas had trouble handling that. He was angry at himself and had trouble dealing with it, so he did what came naturally at this point. The next day at school he found the first boy to have ever called Lucas a fag, and he beat the boy bloody. He was unconscious, and Lucas was expelled. 

Lucas was put into therapy after that. He learned healthier ways to deal with unpleasant feelings, and finally learned how to cry again without feeling ashamed. He never told his therapist he was gay though, and after a year without being in school he decided to tell his father. Lucas was then told he was not wanted in this house (which he had almost been expecting, but still hurt), and was sent to live with his mother. 

New York was Lucas' chance for a fresh start, the second part of his life. He was a much better person after the anger management therapy, and New York was a lot more accepting than Texas. Lucas tried dating a girl, just to see if he liked it, but he was a much better friend to Riley than a boyfriend. He also became friends with Maya, though not nearly as close friends as she and Riley were. Lucas actually almost saw the two of them like a younger female version of him and Zay. Maya especially reminded him of himself, although Riley was much better at calming her than Zay was with him. And then there was Farkle. Lucas immediately took a liking to Farkle from the moment they met, and while he didn't plan on telling him after the disaster that was Zay, he felt like he could trust Farkle with his secrets. And maybe Farkle could even like Lucas back? Lucas didn't know, but he knew one thing: he had sports and friends, and he was finally happy.


End file.
